Love Story
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: Hinata is a sweet new girl, Naruto is a player! Hinata doesn't want anything to do anything with the Uzumaki but Naruto doesn't take no for a answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of Fanfiction.**

**Well here is a little something that I made last year and I'm trying to see if it's good or not. **

**So this first chapter is a test so if it doesn't have many reviews then I won't continue. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Love Story**

Chapter 1

Clash between two families

My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 16 years old, I have long black hair and white eyes, I have unidentical twin brother named Neji.

He has brown hair and white eyes just like my father.

Today is our first day in Konoha Private high. It's the best school in the whole state.

I was nervous because I didn't know what waited for me in this school. I tried to control myself by taking deep breaths but when I looked down at my hands they were shaking and sweating uncontrollably while my stomach felt like it was tied in a knot.

I tried to clean the sweat with my navy blue skirt that I had to use as a uniform along with a white bottom up shirt, long white socks, black shoes and a navy blue tie. My brother had everything the same except he was wearing pants.

With the corner of the eye I glanced at my brother to notice that he was smiling. Sometimes I wished I was more like him and my father. They were both out going, friendly, confident… while I was serious, shy, and antisocial.

"We're here" Raido, our personal driver said from the front.

My father had hired him because he didn't like us driving alone and also because he had the money since he's hotels were so famous.

"Thanks Raido" My brother said as he jumped out of the car and ran inside leaving me alone.

"Thank You Raido" I whispered and shyly made my way in.

After I looked for my homeroom and my locker and I went to find my childhood best friend Kiba.

"Hey Hina! Over here" I saw him standing beside a locker that I guessed it was his.

"Hey Kiba" I said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're here" He said as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Kiba please let me go… you know I don't like being hugged" I said and he led me go.

"Right … I forgot" He grinded. "So did you find out which one is your first class?" He asked.

"Earth Science" I said as I glanced down the schedule in my hand.

"Damn… I have world history" He said.

"That means we aren't together?" I asked.

"That about right" He said with a shrug. "But you'll do great on your own… you'll see" He said trying to cheer me up.

"Just promise me you won't leave me alone in homeroom or I shall die and then come back and hunt you until you die as well" I said with a glare.

"I promise" He said with a grin.

"Thanks!" I said returning a smile.

On the other side of the lockers I notice a guy with blond hair and blue eyes stared at me while we talked. By his eyes I could tell that he was a Uzumaki. A family's who my family hates.

"What's wrong" Kiba asked.

"Nothing… I just didn't know there was Uzumaki in this school" I said as I tried to stop glaring at the guy.

"Please don't tell me you're still on that? Come on Hina, that's not even your fight. I bet that it was some old Hyuga guy that hated a Uzumaki guy and decide to make up a story so that everyone in the family would hate them" Kiba said with a shrug making me raise my eyebrow.

"Um… The Uzumaki are enemy's of our family because they are our competition" I said.

"Oh… anyway it still doesn't mean YOU have to hate them" He said.

"If I was even friends with one, it would be like betraying my family" I defended my idea.

"Sure, sure. I just wonder what if one of your family married one of them?" He asked with a smirk.

"That would never happen!" I bowed making him laugh.

"I'm just saying Hina, It might happen" He said.

"Whatever… I have to go to class. I'll see you at lunch" I said and walked away without giving the Uzumaki one last glare.

The Uzumaki that I had notice was a senior named Naruto, who was known as a player. Every week he would pick up a girl and fool around until he had enough.

Since he had already been with everyone in the school, he decided to play with the new girl.

"Dude she just got to school. Can you give her a brake?" A brunette male named Shikamaru who was Naruto's best friend as watched me walk away along with Naruto who followed me with his eyes hungrily.

"I can't waist time. If I wait she would hear about my 'rep' and that would mean that it's going to be harder" Naruto said as he looked back at his friend.

"You know… one of these days you'll really like someone and you're not going to have her" Shikamaru said.

"Me? Fall for someone… good one Shika" Naruto laughed and hit his friends back. He believed he was smart enough to keep his heart locked away and never get it hurt.

It was my first day and I already had drama after me. I didn't care for it.

Classes past by quickly, and before I knew it was lunch time.

Like promise Kiba sat with me and introduced me to his friend Sakura. Sakura looked like the kind of friend I would have. She funny, outgoing and really nice.

She, along with Kiba catch me up on the school and it's rules but I had stopped for a brake and go to the bathroom.

"I'll take you" Sakura said and we both went to the bathroom.

When I was finished I was asked by Sakura to wait for her in the door of the bathroom while she went to get a soda.

While I was waiting someone poked my shoulder. When I turned around I found myself right in front of Naruto.

"Hello my name is Naruto…"

"Uzumaki I know" I said.

"Oh so you know me?" He asked with a smirk making my blood bubble with fury. Uzumaki's were known by their cocky smirk and it angered me that he was smirking at me.

"Yeah I know you and your kind" I said.

"Hey what's with the attitude baby" He said as he laid his hand on my shoulder. I quickly slapped his hand away.

"Get your hands off me" I yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and I don't enjoy your company or your name" I said.

"Oh please don't tell me that your one of those Hyuga that hate my family because our hotels are in the same rate?" He asked as he laughed.

"Yes" I said.

"Well that is just stupid" He said

"Like I care what you think" I said. "Now walk away and leave me alone" I said.

"Fine" He said and walked away with a smirk in his face. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him the rest of the year while he took everything as a challenge.

"Hinata?" I heard Sakura say from behind me.

"Oh hey… there you are" I said with smile.

"Were you talking to that guy?" She asked.

"No" I said.

"Oh ok" She said with a smile and we made our way back to the lunch room.

"What took you so long anyway?" I asked.

"Oh I just got… busy" She said with a blush. I notice it right away but I decide not to push her. I was still a little angry thanks to the jerk but I wanted to forget about him and keep on with the day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After a long day at my new school I finally got home. "How was school?" I heard my mom ask as soon as I stepped inside.

"It was fine" I said and ran up to my room without another word. As soon as I got to my room I locked the door behind me and sigh.

I look around my room, flawless as always. I slowly made my way to my porch that my dad had order made for me when we first moved here where I always sat alone with my thoughts. It always made me feel better after I thought about my day.

Little did I know that someone was already waiting for me in my porch.

When I open the white doors of my porch I found Naruto sitting in one of the ends smirking at me. "This is where you live? Nice" He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just thought I paid you a visit" he said.

"There is no need… Leave" I ordered him.

"No… I'm having fun" He said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"You know what I want" He said as he lowered his eyes while his smirk spread.

"It's not going to happen… so you better give up" I said. He got off the edge and made his way to where I was.

"I don't think so… You see I always get what I want and I what I want is you" He whispered in my ear. A shill ran down my spine as his lips slowly made their way to mine. He softly brushed the tip of his lips trying to tease me, so I could kiss him.

"Get away from me" I yelled as I tried to push him away. A smirk appeared on his lips as he notice a blush on my cheeks.

"The trap is set… it won't be long until you're in my arm begging for more" he whispered but I was to in shock to hear him. With that said he jumped off the porch and left.

I let myself fall on the floor as I touched my lips softly with the tip of my fingers. There was something about him that made my body numb. When he brushed his lips with mine… it made me want more.

**Well that was the end of chapter one. **

**Hope you'll think that is good and I can keep writing. **

**Anyway please review.**

**Love ALEXA**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people of Fanfiction.

I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted to have but since they were all such good reviews here is the second Chapter.

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

Give Up

Weeks passed and every night at the same time, Naruto was on my porch but it wasn't until the 6th week that I agreed to go on a date with him.

I decide to put every thought of hatred and fight of our family aside and maybe just try it but when he picked me I started having doubts.

He was driving me to somewhere he said he knew that no one would see us, after all I had one condition and it was not to be seen.

"Here we are" He said as he parked the car in front of a theater.

"Where are we?" I asked as we got out the car.

"We're a town away from Konoha" He said beeping his car shut.

"Ok" I said. We walked inside and bought the tickets. In the movie I found myself more excited than I wanted to be. I tried to keep my eyes on the movie but every time I could I would look at him from the corner of the eye.

He did nothing I thought he would do. Although he made a couple of old moves on me. Like yawn and put his arms across my shoulders and pulled me closer but I didn't mind. I actually blushed at this.

When the movie was over he drove me back to my house and said good bye in the gate. Where I jumped the fence and climb to my porch like he had done so many time to get to my room.

Next day in school we acted normally. Like I hated him and like he was stalking me but every time I would see him I smiled until I noticed and glared at him.

At night I secretly hoped that he would ask me out again… and he did.

The second date was in a restaurant, also out of town.

It was awkward and quiet. Restaurant weren't my idea of a date. I had spent my whole life on restaurants and I really liked when I guy took me to places where we had fun but I said nothing. I wanted to know how he really was.

That night after dinner he dropped me off in the gate again and I had to climb up to my room.

And then came the third date.

I was expecting something boring like the second one but he surprised me.

He took me to a Fair.

"Well now it's time for fun" He said as he parked in front of the fair. "I brought to you to the restaurant last time because there was nothing fun but since I heard there was a fair this time might as well enjoy… princesses" He said teasingly. Princesses, it was the way he called me. He said that I was like one because I had never done real work in my life which kind of surprised me because he was in the same conditions as me.

That night was the most fun I had ever had. It was nice to have fun without people watching me.

"Thanks I had fun" I said with a smile as he parked the car in front of my house when the date was over.

"Mind if I accompany you to your room?" He asked. It was weird but I said yes. That night we both climb up to my room.

"So anyways… thanks for tonight… I've never had fun like that before" I said.

"You welcome" He said. I went to kiss him good night on the cheek when he moved his head and kissed me. He pushed his lisp firmly against mine making my mind go completely blank and the only thing that rang on my brain was to kiss him back and so I did.

He slipped his arms around my waist and licks my button lip asking for entrance. As soon as I opened my mouth, his tongue began to explore every inch of it making my heart lose every little bit of control.

If Naruto wouldn't have his arms around me I would have fallen.

We slowly started to part away. I opened my eyes to find Naruto smirking at me. "Good night Hinata" He said, giving me a small peck and then left.

I made my way to my bed and sat on the edge while my heart pounded loudly in my chest and my face burned in a blush visible in my cheeks. It was official I had fallen for Jack.

The next day, as soon as I got to school I went searching for Sakura who had become my female best friend. I knew I could tell her about my feeling for Naruto, I knew she wouldn't judge me.

"Sakura!!!" I called her as I run where she was.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I need to tell you something" I said as I pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"Geez Hina, take it easy" Sakura said.

"But I really need to tell you something" I said.

"Ok, ok what is it?" She asked she leaned against one of the stools.

"I like someone" I said with a grin.

"That's it? All that drama just for that?" Sakura said as she waved her hands in the air.

"That's not why I made all the drama… it's who I like" I said.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well… it's a Uzumaki" I hinted.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you like Hygu?" She asked.

"Ewww no!" I said.

"Then who?" She asked.

"His cousin" I said.

"Naruto?" She asked suddenly straighten in up.

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh… Hina please tell me you're joking" She said.

"No" I said.

"Hina, he's a player. Every week he goes out with a different girl and when he gets what he wants he dumps them" Sakura said.

"What? But he's been so cute and nice to me" I said suddenly feeling down.

"That's just what he does. It's all a act" Sakura explained.

"Oh god I'm such a idiot" I said as I covered my face with shame.

"Don't worry… It's not your fault. You'll get over it" Sakura said as she hugged me.

"Thank you" She said.

"What are best friends for?" She said with a smile. I was glad she was there to tell me the truth. I don't know where thing would have gone if she would've help me.

We walked out of the bathroom talking about some TV she had seen when someone touch my shoulder. When I turned around I found myself in front of a guy with spiky brown hair, Brown eyes and a red tattoo on his cheek. "Uh… hi" He said with a small blush across his face.

"Hello" I said politely.

"Uh My name is Kankuro and I was wondering if you wish to go out some time?" He asked. I looked at Sakura and she nodded.

"I would love to" I said.

"Really? Oh awesome" He said with a grin. "I'll see you at the movie Friday night" He said and walked away.

"See? You're already forgot all about Naruto" Sakura said.

"Yeah" I said with a fake smile.

"So let's go to class" She said.

"I'll meet you there… I have to get my books" I said, she nod and left.

I sigh and made my way to my locker. As I walked, I kept thinking of the things that were happening. I felt really bad for using Kankuro as a rebound. It didn't feel right to use him like that.

All of the sudden a hand came out of the Janitors closet grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I couldn't see and so I didn't move. "What do you think you're doing?" A male voice asked.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said as he turned on the lights.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled at him.

"My problem? What is your problem? Why did you agree to go on a date with that Kankuro Dork" He asked angrily.

"Because… I like him" I lied.

"Don't lie! You know what you and me…"

"Nothing! You and me have nothing" I yelled. "You can stop pretending, I'm aware of your game and it's safe to say that I won't fall for any of your tricks" I said. I turned around and opened the door. I checked if someone was passing by and walk away.

"Stop right there Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he went after me.

"No Naruto, leave me alone" I said without turning around but Naruto was faster than me and caught up and grab my shoulder and pinned me to some lockers.

"You can't go out with that dork" He said.

"Why not?" I yelled.

"Because… because…"

"You're wasting my time" I said and pushed him away. I started to walk away again when I heard Naruto punch the lockers.

"You can't walk away from me" He yelled.

"I am, aren't I?" I yelled as I turned around and glared at him. Naruto marched right up to me and stopped inches away from my face.

"You want to know the truth?" He asked.

"That would be nice" I said as crossed my arms and waited.

"You can't go out with the dork because… I like you" He said. "More than I wanted"

When I heard those words my heart jumped with joy but my body was froze with shock and then I laughed. Naruto face change instantly. It was twisted with sadness and anger. My laughter finally died and looked at him.

He was looking away with a frown and his arms were crossed. A smile spread across my lips. "Was that so hard?" I asked innocently.

"Hardest thing I've ever done" Naruto said as he looked at me, still frowning. I grabbed his tie and pulled his closer to my face.

"Here let me make it all better" I said. Naruto quickly smirked and put his arms around my waist pulling my body closer and then we kissed.

The kiss was full of passion but it was cut short by the second period bell. Once again he had that smirk I now loved so much.

"I got to go" I said letting go of his tie.

"Alright" He said.

"I'll see you later" I said casually and started to walk away.

"Wait" He yelled making me stop and turn around.

"What?"

"You'll tell that dork that you're not going on that date with him, right?" Naruto asked as looked away.

"Yeah, I will" I said with a giggle and ran off to class. Naruto smiled and walked away to his own class.

At lunch time, as I made my way to the lunch room with my two best friends I saw Paul which made me remember the promise I had made to Naruto. "Hey can you guys save me a seat… I need to do something first" I said.

"Sure" Kiba said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I have to tell Kankuro that I won't be going on a date with him" I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I'll explain later" I said but she didn't let me go.

"No, explain now!" She demanded.

"OK, ok. Naruto likes me" I said.

"Oh Hina, I thought we went through this… he doesn't like you" She said.

"No, you don't understand" I said.

"You're the one who doesn't understand" Sakura said.

"He told me himself" I said making her stop.

"He did? He actually said 'I like you Hina'?" She asked.

"Well his exact words were… 'You can't go out with the dork because… I like you. More than I wanted'" I quoted him.

"He said that?" She asked. "How did he know that Kankuro asked you out?"

"I don't know… he just did and we fought about it and all but we ended up kissing" I said and we both shrieked happily. All of the sudden I glance at the lunch room just to find Naruto looking at me.

"Look I need to tell Kankuro now" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Sakura whispered as well.

"I think he's watching me" I said as I signal in to the lunch room. Sakura look into the lunch room and saw him staring at us.

"He is" She said making me giggle.

"Well I'm going to do it" I said.

"Want me to go with you?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said and we both walked over to where Kankuro and his friends were. "Hi Kankuro … can I speak with you?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked with a grin.

"Um… it's private" I said.

"Oh ok" He said and we walked apart.

"Look I just wanted to tell you that I can't go out with you" I said.

"What? Why?" He asked. "I thought we were going great" He said as tears started to build up in his eyes.

"I…"

"No don't say anything" He said and ran into the boy's bathroom. A blinked a couple of times confuse.

"So… how did it go?" Sakura asked when I walked back to where she was.

"Bad" I said.

"Good for you" She said.

"Sakura!!! I made him cry!" I yelled.

"Oh please… it's was for the best… I mean the guy is a pussy" Sakura said as she laughed.

"Please shut up" I said making her laugh even more. We finally got to our table and sat with Kiba and had lunch.

In the other side of the lunch room, Naruto was watching me talk with my friends. Shikamaru noticed this and made some signs to the other guys in the table. He wanted to see if he was right. Naruto had been acting weird. "Hey, have you guys seen the ass on that new girl?" Choji, one of Naruto's friend, said getting Naruto's attention.

"Yeah I saw her walking down the hall yesterday… and man she is FINE!" Sai, Another friends of Naruto, said making him frown. Shikamaru smirked when he saw Naruto sit up.

"Keep it going" He mouthed.

"Oh and those breast" Choji said. In that moment Naruto got up from his seat and grab Choji from his neck.

"One more word and I'll rip your neck" Naruto warned. All of his friends looked at each other and smile in victory. Naruto noticed this and let go of Choji's neck and sat right back. Naruto crossed his arms as his friends gave each other 20 dollars.

"I don't want to talk about it" He said when Shikamaru open his mouth to say something.

"Fine, fine" Shikamaru laughed. "So anyway are you coming to the bar tonight?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course" He said.

"Getting back at the Hyuga conversation… Can I ask something?" Choji asked.

"What?" Naruto asked as he glared at him.

"What if someone else hits on her?" Choji asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Choji pointed at us. When Naruto turn around, he found two guys hitting on me and Sakura. He was about to get up when me and Sakura splashed our drink in their faces making everyone in the lunch room laugh.

"Feisty" Sai said.

"Just like I like them" he said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people of Fanfiction.

I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted to have but since they were all such good reviews here is the second Chapter.

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

**The Avengers**

After lunch Sakura and I were making our way to class when an announcement caught my eye. "I didn't know there was a band in school" I said making Sakura stop.

"Yeah" She said with a smirk.

"Oh! How about we try it" I asked.

"No, I don't think so" Sakura said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um… because I don't want to" She said.

"PLEAAASE" I begged.

"Ugh fine, Fine" She said.

"Yay" I said as I jumped up and down. We kept on walking talking what song would we sing.

Later that day we went to the auditions. There about 20 girls waiting in line. "I know the add said two girls needed but I didn't know that so many people know how to sing" I said amazed.

"They don't… the band has the most popular guys in school and by being in a band they think that they might have a chance" Sakura explain as she rolled her eyes.

"But there no guys here… I mean there only one old guy who is holding up the auditions" I said as I looked over a guy dressed all in black writing on some papers in front of the stage.

"That's the manager… The Avengers aren't here" Sakura said.

"Is that the name of the band?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said.

I didn't even paid attention to she said. I just kept my eyes on the girls praying that he didn't pick any of them but to our luck neither of them were good. It wasn't long until it was a turn.

"Please you girls are the last ones… make it quick" The guy said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

(Hinata)** Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**

**She felt it every day.**

**And I couldn't help her,**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

(Sakura) **What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

(BOTH) **She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**That's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

(Hinata)** Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**

**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.**

**Be strong, be strong now.**

**Too many, too many problems.**

**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

(BOTH)** She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**That's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

(Hinata) **Her feelings she hides.**

**Her dreams she can't find.**

**She's losing her mind.**

**She's fallen behind.**

**She can't find her place.**

**She's losing her faith.**

**She's falling from grace.**

**She's all over the place!**

**Yeah!! (yeah)**

(BOTH)** She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**That's where she lies, broken inside.**

**With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.**

**Broken inside.**

(Hinata)** She's lost inside, lost inside. oh oh**

(Sakura)** She's lost inside, lost inside. oh oh**

(BOTH)** Ohhh...**

We slowly finished and smiled at each other. "That was… fantastic!" The man said as he jumped out of his chair.

"Yes" We both celebrated and hugged each other.

"Told you we could do it!" I said.

"Well girl, welcome to The Avengers! Let me just get the boys so you can meet them" The man said and jogged to the door.

"Oh this is so cool" I said.

"I know… hey won't your father mind?" Sakura asked.

"No… he lets me do whatever I want" I said.

"Except drive your car" Sakura said.

"I know… but whatever!" I said. In that moment we heard the door open. When I looked to see who were our new band mates, my heart stopped. There was Naruto smirking at me from afar.

"SAKURA!!! You didn't tell me he was in the band!" I whispered at Sakura making her laugh while he made his way to where we were.

"I thought you knew!" She laughed. She knew that I didn't, I felt like I had been set up but right when I was about to yell at her a guy with long emo black hair walked in. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was Sakura's crush. By her surprise gasp, I knew that she didn't know that he was in the band as well.

"I can't be here Hinata, you know how stupid I get when I see him" She said. She was about to run when I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"You're staying right here" I said.

"Well, well I didn't know the princesses had the rock star in her" Naruto said as he stood in front of us smirking.

"OK girls. It's for you to meet the band" The man said with a smile. "This Naruto Uzumaki lead singer" The man said pointing at Naruto. "This is Sasuke Uchiha our guitar player" The man said as he pointed at Sasuke who just nodded a hello. "Choji the drummer" The man said as he pointed at Naruto's friend Choji.

"How you doing?" He said as he smirked at us.

"Shino the pianist" The man said as he pointed at Naruto's friend Shino. "And Shikamaru the Base player" The man lastly pointed at Naruto's Best friend Shikamaru . "Guys this is Hinata Hyuga who would be our lead singer along with Naruto and Sakura who would be back up" He said.

"Nice to meet you ladies" Shikamaru said giving one of his charming smiles.

"Well, I better be going. Practice won't until a week. So I'll see you all then" The man said and jogged once again out the door.

"Well… uh yeah. We keep in touch but we have to go now" I said. We quickly turn around and walked as fast we could out of there but when I was about to jumped off the stage Naruto's stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Home" I said.

"Oh I don't think so… we better get to the bonding" He said with a smirk.

"We can't… we're late… Yeah… we better go" Sakura said saving me.

"Yeah, she is right" I said.

"Fine… but before you go" He said and pulled me into a kiss. As we kissed, I could hear his friends whistling at us.

"See you tonight?" He asked as we parted away.

"Ok" I said. I gave one last peck and ran out with Sakura.

"Wow that was intense" Sakura said.

"Oh shut up!" I said as we made our way to Raido, who was already waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people of Fanfiction.

I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted to have but since they were all such good reviews here is the second Chapter.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**JERK!**

The next day passed normally.

Classes, P.E, Naruto, Sakura and Kiba.

For the first time in a long time I felt happy. I finally had someone who like me and cared for me. Sakura was happy as well because thanks to the band they now talked.

That night like every other night Naruto came to my porch but this time he suggested we would just stay there. It came on weird because was acting cold and distance.

"Ok stop… what the hell is wrong with you tonight?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're acting like an asshole again. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Man you really can't take a hint… Look I know this must be great that someone is interested in you but I don't want to make you believe I want something with you" he said

"What?" I asked.

"All of this is just some fun for me… and I don't want you to think that it's going somewhere because it isn't" He said. Those words hit my chest hard. Tears started to build up in my eyes.

"So in other words I meant nothing to you?" I asked.

"That's not what I meant" He said as he quickly stood up.

"It is what you meant… you know if you knew this all along why waste my time" I said as I turn around to get in my room.

"Hinata…"

"Please just get the fuck out of here… I don't want to see you" I said and closed the doors.

"Hinata" he called my name from outside.

"I said leave Naruto" I said. I let myself slowly fall on the floor and sobbed. I felt so humiliated and played. It was the first time I was with someone I really liked and it turned out that it was all in my mind.

His words rang in my head all night over and over again. Even if he had hurt me I was glad he said those words it was the perfect ending for the unreal fairy tale.

The next day I went to school ignoring the helpless complain from my mother when she saw my anomalous red eyes.

I lamely walked through the hall until I got to my locker when I notice that Naruto was standing feet's away from me… just staring at me.

I ignored him and open my locker. When I opened it a small letter fell. I picked it up and started at it and then I looked at him and glared. I stomp to the trash can and threw it away.

I walked away feeling more pissed that I was before.

I spent all day like that, just ignoring him and trying to make up the time that I was with him with something else.

I went shopping when I got off school. I had to do something else to get him out of my mind but it didn't work.

When I got home I went to my room to do some homework when all of the sudden there was a knock on my porch door. I slowly got up and open the door. "Please read the letter" he said as soon as I opened the door.

"No, I don't want to" I said. I was about to throw it away but grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Read the fucking letter" I said.

"I don't want to" I said.

"Just do it" He said.

"FINE!" I yelled. I opened the small letter and read it.

_HinataI'm sorry I made you cry last night._

_It wasn't my intention._

_It's really hard for me to be with someone and be that open._

_I do like you and I don't wish to lose you._

_I told you that telling you that I liked you was the hardest thing I've ever done._

_I will try to be more open and change._

_Please forgive me_

_Best whishes_

_Naruto_

I looked up at him to notice that he was looking down waiting for my reaction. "Naruto" I said making him look at him. He's Oh-So cute eyes look right through me.

"You believe right?" He asked. I stared at him and smiled. I leaned and kissed him. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

For me the fact that he had gone all the way made me know that what he said the other night was all a shield that he had for a long time.

I had to understand that not everyone is perfect.

"Yeah I believe you" I said as we parted away.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
